New neigbor
by Cytsim
Summary: This is a reader insert. You were a normal girl until you were transported into you new otome game.


You were playing your newest otome game, Lovely Passion. You just finished the prolog, another stupid female protagonist, with no personality what's so ever and met all the boys. The action was taking place in Tokyo, where you were a student, you just moved into your new apartment when you met the different boys that live in the apartment across form yours. And the best part is that they're hot as hell very interesting. There were four of them:

Rez Atasuki: brown hair, cold green eyes, also known as the kuudere of the group. Very anti-social and prefers to spend his time alone. Likes cats, anime and to tease people. Dislikes people in general.

'This one will be hard to warm up to…' you thought.

Michiko Kuroo: black hair with, yellow eyes, known as the tsundere and bad boy of the group, Very bossy, curses a lot and will probably be sarcastic 100% of the time. Likes to drink and seems to never get drunk, no matter how much he drinks. Dislikes stupid and ignorant people.

'Ohh, I like this one' you thought to yourself, while bouncing your legs.

Rin Atasuki: Rez's younger brother, has blond hair and green eyes. The energy ball of the grop. Whatever happens, he never seems to lose his optimism! Likes sweet and cute things. Dislikes dishonest people.

'He may look innocent, but the innocent ones are the ones you should be wary of." You thought, while narrowing your eyes. Only one left.

Hayato Katsumi: Red hair, blue eyes. Known as the mature one of the group, even though he's not. He's only the eldest of the group and the others decided to make him responsible for everything. He's quite the sweet person, but might he have another side? Likes to give advice, because it makes him feel like a big brother. Dislikes to feel useless.

"Hmmm…" that was all you tought. Something seemed a bit off about this one, but you shook it aside and focused on the task at hand. Choosing a character.

You were about to make your choice when the clock rang three in the morning. Damn it! you stayed up nearly all night plying ototme… again…. Your mom was going to kill you.. that is when a light cae from your game. You got closer, trying to understand what was happening, when….

*BAM* you were met with the cold floor. 'What?' you were confused. 'What the hell happened?' you soon found yourself locking eyes with a man, he had blond hair and green eyes. Whait, you've seen this before! Then it hit you like a ton of bricks, this was Rez's brother, Rin. The amn looked in concern at you whi, green eyes full of worry.

"I'm so sorry I knocked you to the ground F/N!" 'well, at least you could see the sincerity in his eyes, as he looked at you. Wait! Were you on his route? And why the hell was he in real life?! Not that you minded. He gave you his hand and you gladly accepted, being pulled to you own feel by a pair of muscular arm. 'Damn, for somebody so cute, he has some power.'

"It's okay." You said giving him a reassuring smile, he blushed slightly at the gesture.

"Hey, Rin." Came a monotonous voice from behind the two of you. "is this your new girlfriend?" 'Wait, what? _New_ girlfriend? Oh, no don't tell me he's a womanizer!'

"She's not my girlfriend, Rez… We just met today after all…."

"I'm just trying to do her a favor…"

"Since when are you doing favors for free?"

'Damn, the bickering between the two is _cold_. They don't seem to like each other too much. Auch.'

"Stop it, you two idiots!" came a deep voice from behind you. a flash of black before you. the said black haired man put each hand on one of the brothers heads and tried to stop them, but to no avail.

"Don't get involved in this Michiko!" said the blond.

"It's none of your business, Kuroo!" Spat the brunette.

"Do you want me to call Katsumi-san?!" at this the bicker chased all at once. Hmm, so the read head had some authority after all. They seemed afraid of him though…"

"Is there a problem, Michiko-kun?" you hear a cold voice ask. Michiko looked at the brothers for confirmation, then he said:

"No, everything's fine, Katsumi-san."

"Good. We wouldn't what those two bickering, especially not in front of our new neighbor. What kind of first impression would that be?, right Rez-kun, Rin-kun?"The brothers merely nodded.

Oh, man, what have you gotten yourself into?!


End file.
